Welcome home
by Ihatemyselfokay
Summary: When Lily and James Potter are found to be alive and have been living away from the wizarding world for the past fourteen years, Harry has to try and convince himself that this is true.
1. Chapter 1: Our life now

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so it's not the best. I hope you enjoy reading!**

It was early morning. James Potter sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked at the date on the top of the article and it said 31st of July 1995. He didn't think much of it and just continued reading through the rest of the article.

He enjoyed life now. He lived with Lily and their two kids in France. They had decided to escape England just after Voldemort broke into there house and killed Harry. A few years after they had escaped Lily fell pregnant with twins, a boy (Mason) and a girl (Sophia). They don't have much contact with the wizarding world today. They know that Mason and Sophia both have magic and that they will have to attend a magical school. The twins are 9 so they don't need to think of that now. But they enjoy living without magic. Without the constant reminder of the world that killed their son. Now, fourteen years later he sits at the table in his kitchen, with the rest of his family still asleep on the 31st of July not even realizing what the date meant.

The day went on as a normal summers day would. James and Lily took Mason and Sophia down to the beach. They spent most of the day there and then went home. When they were home Lily was cooking dinner. She was at the stove. When she looked up she noticed the photos on the wall. They were all of Lily, James, and the twins. Except for one. That one of Lily, James, Sirius, and Harry just after he was born. This photo made Lily realized the date, the 31st, Harry's birthday.

As soon as she realized this she froze. Not able to move or talk because she was in shock. Today was her dead sons birthday and the thought hadn't even crossed her mind once. Before she could do anything she collapsed to the floor crying her eyes out. _'How could I forget. How could I forget my first child's birthday'_ She thought while sobbing. James was in the next room when he heard his wife crying. He rushed in to see her on the kitchen floor.

He knelt down and put his arm around her. Before he could say anything Lily spoke in a weak tone. "It's today. Today is the 31st. How could we forget?" "What did we forget?" He replied. Lily just looked at him in shock as if he were stupid before she replied "his birthday. Today is Harry's birthday". By now James was holding back tears too. Both of them miss their son dearly. They wish that he hadn't been the one in the prophecy. They wish Voldemort hadn't killed him. They wish that their son was with them now, growing up in a normal family.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. It was silent, neither of them spoke. Then Lily said "I think it's time. It's time we go back and confront the world we left behind. I want to see Sirius and Remus. I want to see Frank and Alice. I want to see the order again." James just nodded in agreement. They both knew that it was time.

 **A/N: thank you for reading I hope you liked it. I will probably keep writing this story so I'll have more chapters soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: its really us

The next morning Lily and James told their kids that they would be going back to live in England. Both of them were shocked and upset that they were leaving France but also excited that they were finally able to be apart of the wizarding world. Lily and James decided that they would go first just the two of them and once things were settled the twins could come. The twins would be staying at their friend's house.

Both James and Lily figured that the safest place to go would be Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. They would explain everything to him and hope that he understands. With that Lily got into the fireplace first, threw the floo powder and yelled "Hogwarts, headmasters office."

With a flash of green Lily appeared in Dumbledore's office. She stepped out of the fireplace, James soon following. The office was empty. Then all of a sudden Dumbledore walked down the stairs and sees them. He lets out a gasp and then immediately set a binding spell on the both of them. "WHO ARE YOU!" Dumbledore yelled. Both Lily and James were taken back by his tone. "We are Lily and James Potter" James replied quietly. Dumbledore was confused, he knew that they were probably death eaters in disguise, but yet again they would not be so calm if they were death eaters.

"That's impossible! Lily and James Potter have been dead for fourteen years" Dumbledore spoke in an aggressive tone. "We haven't been dead" James replied. "The night Harry was killed, we were stunned. When we woke up we knew that it wasn't safe for us anymore. We escaped to France. We didn't want to be around magic anymore. So for the past fourteen years, we have been living without it".

Dumbledore was amazed. He knew deep down that this was true and that standing right in front of him was, in fact, the real Lily and James Potter. But he also knew that he had to confirm his suspicions in another way. "I would like you to take veritaserum".

With that Dumbledore gave both of them a bottle of the potion and they both had three drops. "Ok" Dumbledore spoke, "are you the real Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes," they replied.

"When are your birthdays?" Dumbledore asked.

"27th of March 1960," James said.

"30th of January 1960," Lily said.

"What happened on the 31st of October 1981?" Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort broke into our house. James went to fight him off and I went to get Harry. We were both stunned and when we woke up Harry was gone. We decided it wasn't safe for use so we escaped to France and have been living there for the past fourteen years." Lily said tears were now forming in her eyes.

"Ok, I believe you," Dumbledore said. He undid the binding spell and they took a seat at the front of his desk. "So what is the reason for your return?"

Lily and James looked at each other and then James spoke "we felt that we have hidden for so long and that it is time we confront the world that we left behind. We wanted to see our friends again and the order. We also have twins, Sophia and Mason. We wanted to introduce them to the magical world and we want them to attend Hogwarts".

"Well, that's understandable. But for now, you must remain hidden. The wizarding world has thought you were dead for the past fourteen years. I can arrange an order meeting so that you can be reunited with your friends. I know some of them have missed you dearly" Dumbledore said.

"Ok, we understand" the said together.

"And" Dumbledore started again. "Your son Harry is in fact very much alive" Dumbledore couldn't help but grin at their faces. They were both in shock but at the same time about to cry tears of joy.

"What!" they yelled together. Lily continued "my baby. My baby is alive! But how?, that's not possible Voldemort killed him". By now she was clearly crying and James was too. Both of them were so happy that their son was alive after they thought he was dead for fifteen years.

Dumbledore started to explain the whole story to them. "When Voldemort went to kill Harry with the killing curse it rebounded and Harry survived. Hagrid went and picked him up from the house and we have him to your sister so that she could take care of him until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts. When Harry was eleven Hagrid picked up Harry and took him to get all his school supplies and helped him board the Hogwarts Express. Since then he has had a very eventful four years, and in fact, yesterday was his fifteenth birthday".

Both of them were relieved that their son was ok. They were not happy that he had to live with Petunia for ten years but at least he was alive. Lily finally spoke up "and what about Sirius and Remus. How are they doing?"

"Well, Sirius was wrongfully accused of killing Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles And was sent to Azkaban. Until two years ago when he escaped and came to find Harry. Everyone realized that he was innocent - except the ministry - and he has been living in hiding for the past two years. He and Harry are very close. As for Remus, he was very poor until Harry's third year when I offered him a job here at Hogwarts. He then resigned at the end of the year because people found out that he was a werewolf. Now he and Sirius are in the new order and are helping protect Harry".

"Wow that's a lot to take in," James said. Both he and Lily were just staring at Dumbledore. They had missed a lot over the past fourteen years and have a lot to catch up on.

"Well, tomorrow night is an order meeting. So tomorrow I will take both of you to 12 Grimmauld place where everyone will meet you except for Harry he is currently at the burrow".

Both Lily and James were pleased and couldn't wait for their reunion with their friends. But they were also upset that they couldn't see Harry since they haven't seen him in fourteen years. And they couldn't help but wonder what this burrow place was that their son was staying at.

 **A/N:** **thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed. please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: it can’t be real

The order meeting was going to start in a couple of minutes. James and Lily were with Dumbledore in his office waiting to floo to Grimmauld place. "When we get there I want you two to wait in the kitchen, the meeting is in the dining room and when I have explained everything you can come in," Dumbledore said. Lily and James nodded and with that Dumbledore hopped in the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld place, James and Lily following.

They got out of the fireplace in Grimmauld Place and went into the kitchen to wait while Dumbledore walked upstairs.

When Dumbledore entered the room everyone was there, Sirius, Remus, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Snape, Molly, Arthur and Bill. "Hello everyone," Dumbledore said "Molly how has Harry been this summer?"

"He's been great. He's back at the burrow with Hermione, Ron and the twins" Molly said.

"Well that's great," Dumbledore said. "So I have called this meeting tonight because some people flooed into my office on Harry's birthday. I will not say who they are as yet, but they have thought to be dead for some years now. I have tested them with veritaserum and they are really who they say they are. However, since they arrived I have started worry about how the wizarding world will take the news. This will come as a shock to most people and it will change our world".

"Who are they, Albus?" Kingsley said.

Dumbledore sighed "Lily and James Potter."

The whole room was silent for at least 10 minutes. No one would speak they were all in shock. finally, Sirius broke the silence. "What do you mean they're alive. Thanks not possible. How?"

"Voldemort just stunned them the night everyone thought they died," Dumbledore said.

"Where have they been since then? And where are they now?" Remus said.

"I think it's best if they explain themselves," Dumbledore said as he went to take a seat. A few seconds later there were footsteps coming from the stairs. Then Lily and James entered the room. They could help but notice that everyone looked scared of them. As if they weren't who they said they said they were.

James and Lily looked at each other and then James started to speak. "Fourteen years ago when Voldemort broke into our house he stunned us. When we woke up Harry was gone, we thought he had been killed. We were scared and just wanted to leave. So we escaped to France and have been living there for the past fourteen years. Now we have two more children and they will be ready for Hogwarts in a few years so we thought we would come back to the wizarding world".

While James spoke Lily looked around the room. She only recognised a few people Sirius, Remus, Moody and Snape. Where were Frank and Alice she thought to herself?

When James had finished there was another silence and then everyone started to get up and hug them. Tell them how much they were missed and how good it was to have them back. Everyone except Sirius and Remus.

Everyone was introducing themselves to them and telling them about Harry but the Sirius and Remus didn't move. After a long while of just sitting there, Sirius just blurted out something, the first thing that came to mind. "How could you" he yelled. The whole room fell silent and everyone looked at him.

"How could you run away like that. You couldn't have left a note, could you? I was sent to Azkaban all because you didn't leave a note. What about Harry. He had to spend 10 years of his life living with awful muggles. He didn't know a single thing about the whole wizarding world, his whole family until he was eleven." Before anyone could stop him Sirius walked out of the room and up to his room.

"He went to Azkaban?" James asked.

Remus nodded, "after he thought you died he went after Pettigrew. Sirius knew he betrayed you and didn't want him to get away with it. When Sirius found him, he caused an explosion. He faked his death and killed 12 Muggles. Sirius was framed for it and sent to Azkaban. He escaped 12 years later."

Both Lily and James were silent. "Well," Molly started. "When were you planning on telling Harry about this?"

"I was going to tell him tomorrow," Dumbledore said. "I think we should tell him even though all of are not happy about this. He looked up at Remus and Remus sighed.

"It's just a shock that's all. I know a lot of the things that happened in the last fourteen years wouldn't of happen if they were here. Give Sirius time and he will come around. As for Harry, I believe he will not be fond of the idea either, but it's only fair if he knows" Remus said.

Sirius didn't come out of his room for the next day and everyone was getting worried. Everyone had tried to talk to him but it was no use. Remus had offered to Lily and James that they stay at Grimmauld place since they didn't have a place to stay. That news didn't go down well with Sirius either.

Finally, Remus had, had enough. He had been in there nearly a day and hadn't come out once. He went and unlocked Sirius' door. When he walked in he found Sirius sitting on the floor with boxes of photos and old newspapers.

"It can't be real," he said quietly. Remus didn't know if he was talking to himself or not. By the looks of it, he hadn't slept at all and he had been crying a little bit.

"How can this be real," he said more loudly. "All of these papers say they died. Every single one of them. It can't be them. It just can't be."

"Well, it is" Remus replied. "And now we have to focus on telling Harry. He will probably react worse than you."


End file.
